1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display apparatus applied to a liquid crystal projector and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection display apparatus (for example, a liquid crystal projector) is being spread, which displays a picture by spatially modulating incident light on a spatial light modulation device in accordance with an electric signal applied to the spatial light modulation device, outputting the modulated light, and collecting and projecting the outgoing light. Such a projection display apparatus has generally a lamp as a light source, a condenser, and an illumination optical system for condensing light emitted from the lamp and the condenser and making the condensed light enter the spatial light modulation device. Light from the spatial light modulation device is projected by a projection lens onto a screen or the like.
Among such projection display apparatuses, in an apparatus for combining three primary color light of red light (R), green light (G), and blue light (B) (so-called 3-chip projection display apparatus), variations may occur in the precision and the like in fixation of an optical system. In this case, there is an issue such that out-of-color-registration occurs due to misregistration between lights of primary colors in a display image projected on a screen. To reduce out-of-color-registration caused by optical-mechanism factors, a projection display apparatus having a registration adjusting function of electrically correcting the out-of-color-registration has been conventionally proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-201937).